Episode 9152 (28th April 2017)
Plot Ringing a friend to say he'll be bringing someone with him when they arrive tomorrow, Rob sneaks out of the gym to leave a flower at the spot where he killed Tina. Bethany wonders if Neil can claim on his insurance but Nathan talks her out of it, telling her to turn on her charms for him. Sally can't bring herself to go to work, having had a panic attack but Tim encourages her to make the effort. David tries to cheer Sarah up, saying Bethany will get bored of Nathan and return. She suddenly spots a flat for rent on Victoria Street. Todd is put out to hear that Billy is meeting Drew in the bistro that evening. Billy invites him along, saying Drew thinks he's sweet but gets upset when Todd admits he doesn't trust him with his ex. Sarah tells Gary about the flat, saying they can live there with Bethany. Sophie tells Rosie about her mum's condition, saying she feels they can't trust Leah. Steve is outraged to be served divorce papers. On a trip back home, Bethany is hurt to see her mum and Gary going in to the flat viewing, assuming they're setting up without her. Mary and Roy see she's upset and Mary takes her into the flower shop to talk. Drew turns up, wanting to talk to Billy but he's put off until later when Todd will be there. Tracy gives Steve a picture of him and Amy, guilty that she's taking his daughter from him. Bethany tells Mary how her mum's actions have hurt her but she can depend on Nathan. Gary and Sarah think the flat is too small. Todd overhears Drew talking disparagingly about him on the phone to someone. Sally's on a bit of high, having had a good day at work. Rosie stakes out Leah's house. When she emerges with her step-mum, Rosie is shocked to recognise her aunt, Gina Seddon. She's further stunned to realise from Leah that she is the stalker. DS MacKinnon admits to DC Glynn that she's no longer sure of Adam's guilt and wants to interview Tracy again. Tracy tells Rob she's got a car and is ready to go as planned at 9.00pm, without Amy. Bethany meets Neil at the Renoir bar. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and recording room *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *15 Harmony Bank Road - Exterior *Renoir bar Notes *First appearance of Gina Seddon since 11th January 1989 and first appearance of Connie Hyde in the role, taking over from Julie Foy. *The man who serves Steve McDonald with divorce papers is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany thinks Sarah and Gary are planning a new life without her, and meets up with her date, Neil; and Rosie is stunned after staking out Leah's house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,100,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes